For the Kids
by Persiana13
Summary: After watching the Superhero Squad show, I came up with the reactions to various Marvel characters.  Insanity Ensues!


**For The Kids **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. _

One Shot 

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Captain America, the star-spangled hero and leader of the Avengers, counted,

"That's five."

Thor, the god of thunder, asked,

"Pray tell, Captain. What is the noise? Are our foes attempting to destroy us?"

Cap shook his head,

"No, it's Carol. She's upset."

CRASH!

Jarvis, the Avengers' butler, shouted,

"THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!"

Steve explained,

"Yesterday, Iron Man picked up this Super Hero Squad DVD. It's really a kids' show, and he and Carol watched it. Well, as you can imagine…"

Carol's voice could be heard,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M A DITZ ON THAT SHOW!"

Thor shuddered,

"I take it the show does not portray Miss Marvel at her finest."

Cap shrugged,

"Well, she is in charge of the SHIELD helicarrier, but, in one episode, Falcon drove it and took a joy ride in it."

Sam Wilson, the avian Avenger Falcon, strolled in,

"Boo-yah! I knew I'd hit it big, and not with that crappy Avengers show like the last time!" (1)

Cap shook his head,

"Sam, you should be careful. Carol's upset about that show."

Falcon shrugged,

"Oh, come on. That show was awesome! I finally can be appreciated as a full-time hero!"

Clint Burton, the archer Avenger Hawkeye, strolled in,

"Hey, Falcon! You see the show too?"

CRASH!

"I HATE THAT SHOW!"  
Clint nodded,

"So, Carol saw it too, then."

Tony Stark, the armored Avenger Iron Man, came in,

"Uh, why are there holes in the mansion?"

Thor said,

"Carol saw the DVD-."

Tony interrupted,

"Say no more. Of course, Carol would not be the only one with a problem."

Cap asked,

"What makes you say that?"

Tony snickered,

"Well, there was one episode where Doom and his minions got their asses handed to them by a little girl." (2)

Cap howled,

"I saw that! That was funny!"  
Danny Rand, the martial artist Iron Fist, shrugged,

"I personally liked it when the Heroes for Hire business was featured. Luke and Misty have been taking calls non-stop."

Hawkeye asked,

"And why aren't you there, Iron Fist?"

Iron Fist shook his head,

"Never get between Misty and her doughnuts. I ate the last one and she took it personally. I think she's still in a bad mood."

SMASH!

"I HATE THAT SHOW! I REALLY HATE IT!"  
Iron Man shrugged,

"Well, I am the leader of the group, so that's a good thing. And, Falcon, Hulk, Thor, Silver Surfer, and Wolverine are all on the main team."

Falcon chuckled,

"Yeah, and Thor is so vain on that show. I mean, he's always worried about his hair-."

A loud thunderous crash was heard as the son of Odin shrieked,

"BLASPHEMY! I AM THOR, SON OF ODIN! I SHALL MAKE THE CREATORS OF THAT SHOW PAY!"  
He stormed off.

Cap said,

"I just had a thought, do you think Doom saw it too?"

**In Latveria… **

"AAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Doom smashed a table and roared,

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU, REED RICHARDS! YOU CONVINCE SOMEONE TO MAKE THAT SHOW AND HUMILIATE ME! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, FOR I AM DOOM!"  
He then realized,

"I have to admit, being in charge of all the villains in Villanyville is fun. Maybe I won't kill Reed. Just make him suffer a lot for putting the show on the air."

**At the X-men Institute… **

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
Bobby Drake, the mutant Iceman, was running for his life, being chased by a very angry Wolverine. Wolverine roared,

"GET BACK HERE, ICE CUBE!"  
Cyclops groaned,

"Bobby had to make a joke about how short Wolverine was on that show."

Bobby shouted,

"WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO DO IT?"  
Storm smiled,

"I admit, when I was featured on it, it was great!"

Jean looked at her teammate,

"Storm, you look like a little kid."

The weather witch looked at back,

"Maybe, but I make it look good."

The red-headed telepath groaned.

End of One Shot

About ten years ago (I could be wrong), there was an Avengers' cartoon on Fox Kids. The show was one of the last remnants of the Marvel cartoons from the 90s. It was not really that great.

This was one episode of the Super Hero Squad show. It was hysterical!


End file.
